Loch ness Murdoch
by Laetitia I
Summary: Que s'est il passé après que Julia ait volontairement noyé William :D


William refit surface avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avança dangereusement vers Julia qui recula automatiquement.

« Tu n'oserai pas me faire ça quand même ? » Julia se mit à battre des cils. Elle savait pertinemment quel effet cela avait sur William. Mais il fut plus rapide et elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans ses bras.

« Tu crois qu'il te suffit de battre des cils pour me séduire ? Il va falloir beaucoup plus pour te faire pardonner »

William avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches et Julia ressentit un léger frisson lorsque son pouce caressa sa peau à travers le tissus. Elle portait beaucoup moins de vêtements qu'à l'ordinaire ce qui eut pour pour effet d'amplifier les caresses de William. A ce moment précis, Julia souhaita de tout son cœur ne porter aucun vêtement. Elle rougit de sa pensée que William aurait qualifié de « scandaleuse ». Et pourtant, c'était lui qui s'était montré scandaleux lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il aurait voulu la voir nue.

Julia leva les yeux vers celui qui la tenait tout contre lui. Il la scrutait du regard, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

Le soir déclinait et seules quelques rares personnes étaient encore sur la plage. Julia regarda autour d'elle avant de prendre la main de William pour l'amener en direction de la berge. Ils ramassèrent leur serviette puis ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit plus tranquille.

William installa sa serviette au sol puis s'assit dessus. Julia allait faire la même chose mais il l'en empêcha. Il attira contre lui et Julia n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer entre ses jambes pour venir s'installer contre lui.

William la serrait contre lui tout en déposant de doux baisers dans ses cheveux. Julia ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il dirigea ensuite ses baisers vers son oreille

« J'attends toujours des excuses. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça »

Il descendait toujours lentement pour arriver jusqu'à sa nuque. Julia frissonna de plus belle. William ne s'était jamais montré aussi entreprenant avec elle et elle commençait à se demander si elle allait réussir à lui résister.

« Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Julia avait le souffle coupé. Les baisers de William se faisaient de plus en plus insistants tandis que ses mains caressaient doucement sa peau, juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

William releva la tête un instant pour lui répondre « Je prends ma revanche et crois moi ma méthode est beaucoup plus agréable que la tienne »

Les mains de William se dirigeaient dangereusement vers sa poitrine et Julia s'écarta brusquement.

« William, c'est un jeu dangereux auquel nous jouons » elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et William la regarda tendrement. Il lui tendit la main et lorsque Julia sembla hésiter, il ajouta :

« Je promet d'être sage »

Elle le regarda un moment avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule tandis que William l'entourait de ses bras.

Ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, enlacés.

William jouait innocemment avec son annulaire gauche qui était à nouveau complètement nu.

Julia regarda leurs doigts entremêlés et se mit à rêver du moment où William lui demanderait de l'épouser. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé la question et Julia commençait à se demander si William souhaiter toujours l'épouser.

« J'aimerai pouvoir arrêter le temps et rester ici avec toi pour toujours »

Julia regarda William et vit que ses yeux brillaient par l'émotion. Elle n'avait pas eu sa demande en mariage mais elle avait la confirmation qu'il souhaitait passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés.

Julia ne sut que répondre devant une telle déclaration et se contenta simplement de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour partager un tendre baiser.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire avant que William ne reprenne la parole. Il avait cet air malicieux qui la rendait complètement folle de lui.

« Tu ne m'as jamais raconté la fois où tu t'es fait arrêter pour avoir nagé sans aucun vêtement »

Julia en venait à se demander si la chaleur n'avait pas fait tourner la tête à son inspecteur d'habitude si réservé.

« William, je te l'ai raconté la fois où tu m'as invité à dîner pour en discuter »

« Oh non je me rappelle très bien que nous avons discuté d'à peu près tout sauf de cette fameuse histoire. Tu as évité mes questions toute la soirée »

Julia rigola doucement « Et pourquoi attendre jusqu'à maintenant pour me poser des questions ? »

William rapprocha son visage du sien. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres.

« Parce que c'est la première fois que je passe la nuit avec toi au bord d'un lac »

Décidément, Julia avait bien du mal à reprendre son souffle ce soir. Il était temps que les jeux soient inversés. Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne puis elle posa ses deux mains contre son torse pour le pousser à s'allonger sur la serviette.

Elle s'allongea sur lui et William ferma les yeux de plaisir au contact de leurs corps qui se touchaient. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, Julia le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes vraiment un homme très séduisant inspecteur Murdoch »

Les mains de Julia caressaient son torse par dessus le tissus de son maillot de bain. Elle était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir toucher plus de peau mais William lui remerciait le ciel d'être autant couvert. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Julia, il n'avait plus aucune volonté. Il savait très bien qu'il succomberait dans la minute si elle décidait de le séduire.

Julia poussa un long soupir « Moi aussi je souhaiterais que tu ne portes rien »

William se mit à rougir profusément et Julia rigola de bon cœur.

Elle venait de gagner cette manche.

« Ma revanche est prise William » Elle déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres avant de s'allonger sur sa serviette un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux levés vers les étoiles.

William en fit autant puis au bout de quelques secondes il ajouta « je t'aime Julia »

Julia savoura ces trois petits mots avant de les lui répéter puis elle vint s'allonger contre lui.

Elle allait s'endormir, bercée par les battements de son cœur « C'est la première fois que nous passons une nuit ensemble William »

« Ce ne sera pas la dernière Julia. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous »

William prit sa main gauche dans la sienne puis déposa un baiser sur son annulaire sans cesser de la regarder.

Julia savait qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de lui. Elle oublia toute demande en mariage pour se concentrer sur la chose qui avait le plus d'importance : lui

La vie ne les avait pas épargné et longtemps elle s'était demandée si elle et William avaient un avenir ensembles. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne doutait plus. Elle finit par s'endormir, confortée par la pensée qu'il serait là à son réveil.

* * *

A la demande de personnes que j'apprécie énormément, j'ai écrit cette petite suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ;)


End file.
